


fantasy.

by ninetysfunk



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Books, Cliche, Love at First Sight, M/M, this is so fucking cliche pls end me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninetysfunk/pseuds/ninetysfunk
Summary: It was not uncommon for Sicheng to be alone in his tiny bookstore, almost no one batted an eye when walking by the store, but that never bothered him for it gave him the chance to be alone with his thoughts and read books to kill time and by night he's closing down the store and walking home.He always wondered why he kept the store open, it's not like he had customers, maybe one or two each month but he still barely had customers. Somehow that still didn't manage to persuade him enough to just close down the store, money wasn't a problem thanks to his family's wealth but he felt as though one day, like in all the books he has read (which were many), someone will come by and make him fall in love just in one look.(Another painfully cliche and fluffy fanfiction because I'm just THAT bitch)





	fantasy.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stress how cheesy this book is and it was like 2 am and I wrote this in like two hours because I just read a yuwin angst and I just needed that good fluff, and it came out cliche as HELL please read at your own discretion.

"It's terribly cliche and stupid at that, Sicheng."

And he was aware of how cliche it was, constantly sitting in that small bookstore filled with books that were mainly dated back to before the 60s. So yes, he was completely aware of how cliche it is for wanting someone to come by the store and perhaps steal his heart, but a boy could dream.

"I know, Donghyuck. But just let me live my fantasy, will you?" The Chinese boy sighed, "What if someone actually does come into the store and steals my heart?"

His roommate laughed, "The only people that come to your store are old people in their late 70s wanting to relieve their past."

"And? If it makes them happy then so be it," Sicheng shrugged.

"Come on, I have a bunch of friends who are single, you can just ask," The younger replied.

Sicheng laughed and shooked his head, "It's fine, I'd rather find someone who shares the same interests as me."

"And who said I didn't have friends who share the same interests as you?" Donghyuck frowned.

"I have to go for work, I'll see you tonight," Sicheng grabbed his bag and left the room, "But please, if you plan on bringing your boyfriend back, don't do it on the couch, I don't want to accidentally find a used condom somewhere."

The older laughed and Sicheng rolled his eyes. It was honestly a bother though, constantly being reminded that his roommate's... bodily fluids, stained the couch he had bought for the both of them to enjoy, but while the enjoyment was good, it wasn't exactly ideal to remember how much Donghyuck... enjoyed the couch.

He decided to just shake off all the thoughts and leave the house as fast as he could, he tied his shoelaces and before he knew it, he was out. He stepped out of the house and was once again, greeted by the crisp autumn air. He loved autumn, the leaves all on the ground in a beautiful orangey-yellow colour, the temperature was neither hot nor cold, it gave him a sense of peace and tranquillity compared to Donghyuck's whines and yells at home, he didn't hate the smaller male he just wished he would keep quiet from time to time, it wasn't much to ask for was it?

He turned the corner and towards his small bookstore, he took out his keys and opened the door, turning the sign and rolling up the blinds, he turned on the lights and placed his bag behind the counter. He sets himself on the stool that stood there and leaned his back against the surface behind him, he takes out a small book he was reading yesterday and so the day went by, with him reading and finishing the book and taking another book off his shelves to read.

-

It was nearing the end of the day, around eight, he closed his book and decided it would be a good time to close up, it's not like it took more than five minutes, all he did was roll down the blinds and turn off the lights. So, he closed his book and grabbed his bag, locking up the cash register and before he could even keep his keys someone came walking in.

Confused, Sicheng looked at who it was, it was definitely not a regular customer because they would usually be around here in the afternoon, no, it was a guy, slightly shorter than him, his features were sharp and he definitely didn't look like he was from around here.

He noticed Sicheng and saw how he was carrying his bag, "Oh, I'm sorry, you must be closing, guess I'll leave..."

"No, it's fine. You can look around, I still have a little time left," He smiled and the foreigner(?) smiled back softly.

Sicheng looked at how the male walked through every aisle and open some books and skimmed through them, "Main street, this book's ancient," The man commented, "Where do you get these?"

"Old relatives, thrift stores or people usually give them to me, so I just keep them here to share my knowledge with others," Sicheng smiled, "I love that book, it's so good, I have a copy at home that I read every day."

The male smiled, "If you like it so much then I'll get it."

"Oh? You'll love it, well, if you enjoy satire," Sicheng laughed.

"I'm Yuta by the way, Nakamoto Yuta," The customer smiled, "I moved here a week ago, I've just been settling in so far, unpacking and stuff, I never got to leave the house, and your store just caught my eye."

Sicheng smiled at his comment, "I'm Sicheng, you're Japanese, I suppose? It's nice to know I'm no longer the only foreigner in this small town."

"Where are you from?" Yuta asked.

"China."

"China? That's... far. So, Sicheng, how much will this be?" Yuta smiled.

"It's fine, you can just take it, think of it as a welcoming gift," The Chinese boy replied, he was too kind for his own good to be frank. Always giving people that were remotely nice to him, leeway and he barely ever made money from this store because well people who came by were really nice and he just gave away books for free. He should probably do something about his kindness.

"What? No please it's fine," Yuta shook his head.

"Please, I've been trying to give it to someone for a while as well, so I'm glad I could give it to you."

Yuta smiled, "Thank you so much, I guess I'll see you around then?"

Sicheng nodded and the two bid goodbye, leaving the former alone in his small bookstore.

The Chinese found his heart beating faster than ever and his cheeks feeling hot, he wanted to see the boy again, wanted him to turn back around and talk to him for hours on end, he could've listened to him talk all night long. Wait what was he saying?

Could he have found someone like in the stories? Someone that would take his heart? It's not like Sicheng was complaining about having found interest in someone, but it felt all too sudden. Yes, he's been working in this store for around two and the half years, within those he's managed to fall in and out of love with different people and figure himself out, so he wondered whether he was genuinely falling in love with someone or just the fact that kind gestures managed to sway him so easily.

He shook his head and didn't think about it much, he turned off the lights and locked up his tiny store. He walked back to his apartment, his mind still thinking about Yuta but why? It was a mystery to him as well, he usually never fell in love so easily so how did he manage to easily fall in love with Yuta? Even when all he knew about him was that he was from Japan and moved here a week ago.

He opened his front door and rather than seeing the usual where Donghyuck was with his boyfriend, he was sitting on the couch, eating a bowl of noodles and watching television. It confused the younger, ** _was he not feeling well?_**

Utterly confused, Sicheng walks up to his roommate and pats his head, "Are you okay?"

Donghyuck furrowed his eyebrows, "Yes? Why did you ask?'

Sicheng shrugged and placed his bag on the coat rack, "You're usually out drinking or screwing your boyfriend in your room, or the couch."

"Ah, yeah well, I didn't feel like it tonight," Donghyuck shrugged and looked back at the TV screen.

"Are you sure?" Sicheng asked again, just to reassure himself, "You don't seem alright..."

Donghyuck closed his eyes and sighed, he knew it wouldn't help to keep things from his roommate because somehow, he still managed to see past his bullshit, "Okay fine, well my uhm, boyfriend broke up with me so."

"Ah, I'm sorry Hyuck, you don't deserve that," Sicheng frowned and stroked Donghyuck's head.

"It's fine," The younger smiled.

"Do you want me to join you? To watch whatever you're watching?" Sicheng asked, trying to be a sense of comfort to his friend.

"Sure, thanks," He smiled, "So, anything new with your store?"

"Oh yeah! A new guy came in today," The older replied, a smile plastered on his face which didn't go unnoticed to Donghyuck.

"Oh, you've got the hots for him, don't you?" He smirked and nudged the older.

Sicheng's eyes widened and he immediately shook his head, "What? No, no... He seems pretty cute though, he bought- well technically I just gave it to him but you get what I'm saying. He moved here last week and he said he found my store interesting."

"Just say you want to fuck him, I'm not going to judge," Donghyuck laughed which only made Sicheng roll his eyes.

\--

Sicheng once again sat in his small bookstore with literally no customers as well. He was also, for no apparent reason, waiting to see if Yuta would come again. He had no clue why he was waiting for him, but whatever it was, it made time go by so slowly. He would usually just spend his time buried in a book or what not, but this time he kept just staring at the door and even more shockingly, he kept using his phone. It shocked him as well, he tried reading but he just kept looking up at the door after reading one word, he honestly has no idea what has gotten into him but whatever it was, he didn't mind it one bit.

He looked at his phone and saw the time,  ** _8:51 pm._** Giving up his hopes on the Japanese boy ever returning, he sighs and closes his book which he barely read throughout the day. He grabs his bag and waits for a bit, hoping that his assumption would be wrong and he would walk right into the store again but five minutes passed and no one was even walking past the store, he didn't know why but it tore him apart a little.

He closes up the shop and locks the door, but little did he know a familiar figure stood next to him, leaning against the wall. Sicheng looked up to see none other than Yuta, smiling at him with the book he had given him yesterday in his hands.

"Oh, Yuta right?" Sicheng smiled.

"You remember me, wow," Yuta raised his eyebrows, "Anyway, I finished up the book last night, it truly is a masterpiece."

"Of course it is," The Chinese boy laughed, "What are you doing here anyway?"

Yuta laughed, "Actually, I came here to see you."

Slightly taken aback by his sudden statement, Sicheng shot him a confused look, "Oh? Me? Why?"

"Something about you made me want to see you again, I'm not sure what, so here I am again," Yuta smiled, "Say, would it be too late to ask you out?"

The Chinese blushed, was this all he ever wanted? Yes, was it weird? Most definitely. It was just yesterday Donghyuck had been mocking him for having dreams of falling in love in his small bookstore, it all felt too sudden, but was he complaining? Not really, he didn't mind it.

So, he shook his head and smiled at the man before him, "Not at all... Though, it is late where even could you bring me?" He questioned.

"Let's be cliche and allow me to walk you home then?" Yuta suggested.

Was it cliche? Very. It would make any normal person cringe in disgust at how painfully cliche it was, but Sicheng, being the ever so depressing hopeless romantic he was didn't mind it one bit. Of course, he didn't. He actually nodded to the idea and how here he was walking side by side with this boy he was somewhat head over heels in love with now, and he barely knew him.

The silence was painfully awkward, and the two knew it. Sicheng truly wanted to have something to talk about and Yuta felt the silence was slowly killing every single cell in his brain.

Absolutely having enough with the silence so quiet it was almost loud, Sicheng looked at Yuta and smiled, "So why did you move here?"

The Japanese's head shot up, "Oh, well while Japan is... Cool, I didn't want to stay there forever."

Sicheng scoffed, "So you chose Seoul of all places? You had all the countries to choose from, Italy, France, Canada and you chose South Korea?"

"Why not?" Yuta questioned, "It reminds me of home, but still it's different. I could ask the same for you."

"School, I moved here because I got enrolled into a university here and decided to stay here forever, with my annoying roommate," Sicheng laughed, "I do miss home though, I miss my parents and friends, but I've met so many people here it's like my new home. The culture is different but still, I absolutely love this place, it's calm in some aspects, at least where we stay- I'm sorry, am I rambling?"

Yuta smiled, "Not at all," He could listen to him talk for the whole day and not get bored. He watched as the Chinese boy continue going on and on about how he loved Seoul, he saw how his lips moved gently with every word he spoke, how his face is softly illuminated from the street lights, his soft brown hair that bounces ever so slightly either every step he took, his lashes fluttering. Gosh, he has never seen a man so beautiful, it's almost like he wasn't real. He would be lying if he said that he didn't fall in love with Sicheng as soon as he laid eyes on him in the bookstore, he was quite shocked such an antique store was owned by a young man, an insanely good looking one at that with an impeccable taste in literary might he add. The boy of his dreams perhaps?

"So what do you think?" Sicheng asked, snapping Yuta out of his daze.

"Pardon?"

"Have you not been listening to me at all for the past five minutes?" Sicheng pouted.

Gosh he just wanted to hold his face and protect him with his life, that little pout simply melted Yuta's heart, he couldn't help but feel another smile creep up his face, "You're just beautiful," Did he actually just say that out loud?

Sicheng blinked a couple of times and looked away in embarrassment, "S-stop it! But seriously, what are your thoughts on the Harry Potter franchise?"

How did they end up on this topic within the matter of five minutes? Yuta was too confused so he simply shrugged.

"That's it? A shrug?" Sicheng said, sounding baffled, "Ah but I can't blame you, some books are good and the movies, ah they just get me."

"You're such a nerd," The Japanese boy laughed.

"Hey don't turn into my roommate, I get a lot of hate from him every day," Sicheng frowned and folded his arms.

"Cute."

"Pardon?"

"Nothing."

Sicheng looked at him suspiciously and decided to shrug it off.

The two continued to walk around in the park, not talking and just enjoying each other's company. Sicheng would occasionally catch Yuta staring at him and the Japanese boy would look away blushing, Sicheng didn't mind the attention, in fact, he loved it and he loved Yuta, maybe he was a hopeless romantic. He couldn't help but fall in love with Yuta's personality, his cheeky smile and the way his long hair covered his eyes slightly and not to mention how soft it looked.

They turned the corner and after a few steps, they stood outside of Sicheng's small house.

"We're here..." Sicheng spoke up.

Yuta looked at the house, "It's so you."

"Oh please, you barely know me," Sicheng laughed.

"Enough to know that this house screams you," The other replied, "Well should I say my goodbyes now?"

"Would you like to come in or?" Sicheng questioned.

"It's too early for that," Yuta shooked his head.

He looked at Sicheng and smiled, he found himself slowly leaning closer to the boy, and obviously, this didn't go unnoticed to him but he allowed it to happen, in fact, he too leaned in. Their lips now centimetres away from each other, they could practically feel each other's breaths. Was Sicheng really going to allow himself to kiss someone he has only known for a day? Yes. Was he going to regret it? Something told him no, for he felt that Yuta was the one, perhaps he was psychic or perhaps he was just being dumb either way, he was still going on for the kiss.

Soon enough their lips touched, the kiss deepening a little, Yuta's hand behind Sicheng's neck as he pulled him in. Their lips parted and the two gasped for air. Sicheng blushes a little bit and smiled at Yuta who then returned the smile.

"I'll be seeing you soon then," Yuta winked at the Chinese boy.

"Oh you will," Sicheng laughed. He turned around and walked up the stairs, he unlocked his door and waved at Yuta who waved back.

He entreated his house and rested his back against the door, taking in the events of just now. He placed a hand on his heard and smiled, he tilted his head down and recalled how soft Yuta's lips were and how they fit so perfectly on his, how he placed his hand on his neck and his smile. His heart was fluttering like a teenage girl, he wanted to kiss him again and again. His mind was going wild with Yuta's touch and his face.

"Kissing already huh?" Donghyuck said.

Sicheng's head shot up and saw his roommate standing there, leaning against the door frame which leads to the living room, popcorn in his hand with a movie playing in the background.

"You little shit did you see everything?"

Donghyuck smiles cheekily and shrugged, "You will never know."

"You rascal tell me!" He walked up to Donghyuck who then ran away and slowly it turned into a game of chase with popcorn littering the ground.

But Sicheng couldn't deny the fact that he was now hopelessly in love with Yuta, and now his fantasy had been finally fulfilled.


End file.
